Hidden
by whysosirius394
Summary: The name's Jay. The Flock set me free with other experiments at the Institute, but only me and another mutant survived after the scientists came after us. Now I have to find the Flock so they can help us, and so i can warn them. Post-MAX. 1st Fanfic! FAX!
1. Prologue

**Me: Wooot! First Fanfic EVA!! *happy-dancing***

**Jacob: Hello? Aren't you gonna introduce me?**

**Fang: And me?**

**Me: This is Fang from Maximum Ride of course, and Jacob from The Twilight Saga. Happy now?**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: *rolls eyes*  
**

**Jacob: Why are we here?**

**Me: Because i felt bored and saw that everyone else was kidnapping somebody. Make sense?**

**Jacob: Kinda...**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Oh, quiet you. **

**Fang: *yawn* I've been getting kidnapped _way _many times lately...**

**Me: Silence, Emo one!**

**Fang: Why do I have to explain this to _everybody_! I'm not em-**

**Me: Shh!**

**Jacob: *chuckles***

**Me: Oh! Before i forget, I'm only gonna say it once. Altogether everybody!**

**Me, Jacob, and Fang: We do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: Because if I did, Brigid and Lissa would've died in a freak accident involving scissors and chocolate, Angel would see the future, and Max would've pledged her undying love for Fang in book two.**

**Fang: 0.o**

**Jacob: *laughing* Scissors and chocolate?  
**

**Me: Hey, your just lucky I don't own Twilight either.**

***silence*  
**

* * *

**Prolouge**

There it was. I spotted it calmly standing by a stream, drinking water. It seemed to sense me there, because it turned its head in my direction, but didn't see me. The deer, a large black buck, went back to drinking.

I looked behind it to gaze at Alex. He was crouching behind a large rock as I was, watching the deer patiently with a determined expression. He seemed so silent and fierce at that moment, I forgot to blink. Seeing me staring, he winked back and we smiled at each other. Then he grinned big, showing his large canine teeth as the signal.

I leaned back onto the balls of my feet, ready to spring. The scared buck heard this and straightened up quickly, panic written on its face.

"Rawr!" I yelled, jumping out from the bush I was hiding in.

Immediately he ran away, and Alex took off into the thick trees after him, already phased and racing as fast as he could. I spread my fifteen-foot wings and flew over the treetops, following his dark outline.

The deer was slowing out of exhaustion, and Alex was closing in. He had a familiar wild look on his face, and I could tell he was getting ready for the takedown, as was I.

The buck jumped over a small log and Alex followed in pursuit. Just as he was leaping over the same log, a loud bang echoed through the forest, and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Alex!" I screamed, but he didn't answer.

Oh no.

* * *

**Me: Short, I know. I'll explain everything later.**

**Oooo....CLIFFY! *dramatic music***

**Jacob: Nice.**

**Fang: *yawn* **

**Me: Oh, go take a nap, Mr. Dark King of Silenceness.**

**Fang: *rolls eyes***

**Jacob: *lol***


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Sorry for the slow updating. My brain went on vacation for a while, but luckily left me a little box of imagination.  
**

**Fang: You are officially crazy.  
**

**Me: Crazy people don't care what Emo kids say about them.  
**

**Jacob: Ooo... 3rd degree burn.  
**

**Me: *hi five*  
**

**Fang: *facepalm*

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**  
**Before you all ask, let me clear things up. My name is Jay. I was raised in the Institute, an experimental lab where evil scientists created mutants and put them in cages. A mysterious group of mutant bird-kids that called themselves the Flock freed me and the other mutants a year ago, and then disappeared. I led the other experiments for a while, but eventually the scientists caught up to us and picked us off, one by one.

Luckily, I survived, along with the one other experiment like me, Alex, who is now my boyfriend. We are part human, bird, and wolf. Most of the time we're winged people, like the Flock. But we can morph into a kind of griffin-like animal, half-bird and half-wolf. I know, awesome right?

There's a lot more to it than that, but you'll figure it out soon enough. Back to the main story…  
**  
**

**

* * *

Me: Ooo I wonder what happens next! Sorry for the super-shortness, just a filler chapter.  
**

**Jacob: It's your story. Aren't you supposed to know what happen next?  
**

**Me: Not if I haven't written it yet.  
**

**Fang: *rolls eyes* Figures…  
**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm working on it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: And now, for an actual chapter! I hope you guys like it…**

**Fang: Me too.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anywho, on vith de story!**

**Fang: You are **_**not**_** Ter Borcht.**

**Me: Why do you care, he's the bad guy.**

**Jacob: *lol***

**Me: Shut up, both of you.**

**Jacob: Sure, sure.**

**Me: Why do you both have to be so hot…**

**Chapter 2**

I scanned the area quickly with my raptor vision to see the cause of the shot. I spotted some hunters rushing towards Alex's body. Damn, I knew we shouldn't have camped here during open season.

I tucked in my wings and dove straight down, easily reaching over 200 mph. Landing lightly on a tree limb, I crouched down and hid in the foliage, waiting for the right moment. In a couple moments, I heard voices approaching Alex. If they laid one finger on him they were in for a whole world of hurt.

"Hey Gabe! I think we got something big."

"Like a big buck, Dan?"

"No, larger. It doesn't look like a deer."

"Then what is it?"

Just then, they stepped into the light, where Alex lay, still unconscious, but breathing. I was so angry at that moment I felt like going down there and ripping their heads off, but I didn't. Instead I morphed into my full wolf-bird self, and braced myself. I knew what to do in this kind of situation. I could already feel a low snarl rumbling in my throat.

"What the-" the first guy began, but I didn't let him finish.

I leaped into the space between Alex and the hunters, extending my wings and letting out the loudest, ear-piercing screech I could take. Gabe and Dan practically screamed like little girls as they ran off into the forest, dropping their rifles and disappearing into the thick woods. _Serves them right_, I thought.

My wings folded neatly into my back as I phased into my normal form. He had already unconsciously morphed back into his human form too. I turned to Alex and sank to my knees, gently shaking him awake.

"Jay?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes open. "What happened? Did you catch the deer?"

"You just got shot in the shoulder by a couple of hunters, hit your head on a log, and your worried about a stupid deer?" I asked him incredulously.

"I what?" he answered, sitting up. "Really? Hunters? Geez, that's embarrassing, considering we've fought _way_ worse."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him tight. "I'm just glad you're okay." I admitted.

Alex was my life. Ever since we had been on the run, we had a special connection. We were meant for each other, and I didn't want anything to happen to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. "I'm fine, don't worry. I love you, I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I love you too." I replied pulling away. "Is your arm better yet?"

"Haha, no. We don't heal _that_ fast, you know that," he added with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hold still a sec. I gotta get that bullet out of you."

He sat quietly smiling and played with a strand of my hair with his good arm while I reached into my backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. I started cleaning up the blood and examined the wound.

"Um, your gonna need to take off the shirt," I said with a blush.

"No problem," he answered, grinning and pulling off his plain white t-shirt.

I almost gasped in wonder as I stared at his tan muscular chest and smiled to myself, cleaning the shoulder wound with a rag. Alex caught me looking and grinned. He started singing in a low voice.

"_I'm, too sexy for my shirt_ -" he mused.

"Oh shut up," I cut him off, playfully smacking him and continuing working on his shoulder. "Now hold your breath, this could hurt a little."

"What could hurt-Ow!" he exclaimed, sucking in his breath and wincing.

"There you go," I added calmly as I pulled out a very nasty, bloody bullet from his arm. "Told 'ya."

"Whatever. Just finish already I wanna get going," he said, staring off into space with another familiar look. Probably having another vision.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, he can see the future. Alex also has super speed and sometimes change color when morphed. I have super strength, can talk to animals, and sometimes go invisible, again, only when morphed. We both heal unusually quickly. You know, just some of the perks to being genetically engineered.

"Yes!" Alex suddenly blurted out, apparently coming out of his trance. "I just found out that we're probably gonna find the Flock soon! They're living in a house in Arizona, about five hours southwest from here, if I fly."

I finished wrapping his upper arm in bandages and closed the first-aid kit, pushing it back into my bag.

"Well, are you sure you can, with the bad arm? You'll need about a day to heal, at our fast rate."

"Sure. It's my arm, not wing, so let's go!" he agreed enthusiastically, already phasing.

"Okay, hold on a sec," I answered, putting on my heavy pack and climbing onto his back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

"Alright then," he answered. "Grab on to something and hold on tight."

I did as he told me to and leaned into his ear. "Love 'ya." I whispered.

"Love 'ya too."

He took a running start and leaped into the air, spreading his wide 16-foot wings and soaring through the clear blue sky. I giggled in delight as he flew higher, and Alex laughed with me as he took off faster than a sports car through the open air. Boy, it was great to be free.

**Me: Ooo was that awesome or what?**

**Fang: Nice work.**

**Jacob: I liked the Alex guy. He reminded me of myself.**

**Me: He was supposed to. ;)**

**Fang: Why aren't I in the story?**

**Me: Wait your turn, I'm getting there.**

**R&R! Plzz! For the love of scissors and chocolate!**

**Fang: *facepalm***


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry for the slowish updating, I've been really lazy.**

**Fang: No duh.**

**Me: ANYWAYS, I think I ramble too much in these author's notes so I'll just cut to the chase.**

**Jacob: Awesome, more of my kind of character.**

**Fang: I feel unwanted…**

**Me: Oh put the shut to the up!**

**Chapter 3**

Flying with Alex was so fun! He could reach super-sonic speeds that could blow your eyebrows clean off. Ok well, not really, but you get my point. Right now he was staring into space, probably lost in another vision. I looked at his content expression and smiled. He was just so dang _cute_ sometimes.

He seemed to feel me smiling, as I often did, and tilted his head to the side to wink at me, grinning. I giggled.

"Okay," he started, blinking out of his trance. "We're here, but it'll be nightfall soon, so we should camp out in the woods near their house, then find the Flock in the morning. Sound good?"

"Yup!" I answered happily, glad that he always had a plan. "I have an idea too."

He grinned even wider, flashing his perfect canines. "And what would that be?"

"Dive Bombing Contest!" I announced, jumping off his back and spreading my dark blue wings in one swift movement. "Winner kisses the loser."

"Your on!" he challenged. "Ready?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" we both yelled as we tucked in our wings and pointed ourselves down towards the ground.

I couldn't hide my peals of laughter as we plummeted at over 250 mph uncontrollably. Alex, of course, joined in the fun, maneuvering closer to me.

I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me into a bear hug, _upside down_. The ground was only about 75 ft from us now.

"Uno, dos," he said into my ear.

"Tres!" And we flipped over right side-up, spreading our wings and slowing the fall. We let go of our hands and each tried to hit the ground first, but it looked like a tie.

"Damn, it's a photo finish. Looks like we both win." I said, half-disappointed.

"Then who kisses who?" he mused, grinning like an idiot and wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"I don't know," I mumbled, lost in the intensity of his dark eyes. Suddenly, he was kissing me, and I smiled into his lips, before breaking away.

"Cheater," I accused, pecking him on the cheek swiftly before reaching into my pack for some water.

"Whatever. I'll make the fire, you find a good place to sleep."

"Okay," I replied, already looking around the empty clearing for a dry area. I spotted a nice patch of grass near the hole where Alex was using a flint rock to start a fire. It sparked and ignited easily with the dry grass he was burning, and I watched him work to feed it, staring again. God I had to stop doing that.

I spread a blanket from my backpack onto the grass and took out some sausages and a fork, running over to sit next to the best guy ever. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders, while I held the fork over the fire, cooking the meat. We ate and watched the fire burn itself out.

I laid down on the blanket and left lots of space for Alex, since he liked to kick in his sleep from nightmares. But tonight it was cool, and I held my arms, shivering from the cold. Alex saw this and huddled next to me, holding me in his arms and wrapping one large dark gray wing around us. It was times like these I liked being on the run. We were always hidden, safe and quiet.

But I still worried about what would happen when we met the Flock. From what we heard from the scientists back at the Institute, they were tough kids, like us, but with much more experience. I knew there were people after us and that we needed help and protection. The Flock might be able to take care of us, but would they trust me? And would they believe the important information I had come so far to give them?

We would soon find out.

**Me: I think I'm getting better at this. I promise the next chapter will have FAX and more Flock action! Ooo, and maybe even other POVs, if i feel like it.  
**

**Fang: Fax?! Cool. *smiles***

**Jacob: Dude, you're crazy for Max.**

**Fang : So?**

**Me: Oh, hush Hot puppy, and Emo puppy.**

**Fang & Jacob: *double facepalm***

**Me: Hehehe they do that a lot...  
**

**R&R! Or the Emo Puppy gets it!**

**Fang: WHAT!? **

**Me: Shh!**


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Okay, sorry, but this chappie is kinda just a filler. My mom gave me limited computer time, so blame her, not me.

Fang: At least I'm in this chapter…

Jacob: It's only one sentence.

Fang: *shrugs*

Me: On vith de story!

Fang: Not again…

Chapter 4

Max POV

**I woke up to someone yelling my name loudly.**

"**Max! Wake up!"**

**I shot up in bed, ready to attack any threat. "What?!"**

"**Relax, its just us, Nudge and Angel!" Angel said. I immediately shifted out of battle mode and scratched my head, yawning. **

"**What do you want? What happened?"**

**I mine as well have opened the gates of hell. Okay not really.**

"**Me and Angel were out in the woods for a morning hike and we saw this couple sleeping in a clearing and they were so cute! Not as cute as you and Fang, but-oops, sorry, you're blushing. Anyways, we walked closer and saw something totally weird! So Angel said we should tell you so we did, or I just did, I guess, and now we're here."**

**Nudge closed her mouth and Angel waited while I soaked all this in. I blinked a few times and finally got out of bed, giving them one short nod.**

"**Wake up the others. I'll be outside."**

**We'd been living with my mom and Ella for a while. After everybody was up, we all creeped through the woods, just the Flock and I. Nudge and Angel led the way, with me close behind them. I looked over at Fang, (we were holding hands) and he glanced at me, with an expression that said, **_**I have no idea what's going on either**_**. Well that was a big help. **

**Suddenly, Angel and Nudge crouched down in the bushes at the edge of a clearing, and we all followed their example. **

**And there they were, a two teens about my age, huddled together, sleeping on a blanket on the grass. The ashes of a fire were piled near them. **

**But that wasn't the strange part. The girl was thin and slender, with black hair and wearing all black. She almost reminded me of Fang. Almost. The boy was a muscular guy with dark brown hair. And he had one large gray **_**wing **_**extended over the girl. Yeah, that's right. **_**Wings**_**. Just like us.**

**What the heck was going on?**

**Me: Like I said, I'll add more later! Wolfy promise!**

**R&R! Or I'll DIE!**

***dramatic prairie dog* DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Woot! Cliffys rule! And I didn't die! So it's time for…*drum roll* Chapter 5! *applause***

**Fang: What's so special about chapter 5?**

**Me: DUH! It's a big milestone! I'm gonna celebrate every five chappies! **

**Jacob: Congrats.**

**Fang: *shrugs* **

**Me: I'll get on with the story now, since it's pretty long…**

**Chapter 5!**

**Jay POV**

I woke up to a very faint rustle of grass.

"Mmph, wha?" I mumbled, moving away Alex's arms and wing. He just rolled over to his other side and muttered something like, _Shoo Jay, don't bother me_. I rolled my eyes.

There was another sound, and I jumped to my feet, already alert. Alex stood up slowly beside me, zoning out. His face lit up and he whispered in my ear.

"This is my vision! The Flock is going to come out through those trees in three, two…"

That moment, the oldest girl and their leader, Max, walked out, followed by the oldest guy, Fang, and the rest of them. I noticed they were holding hands. Ooo la la.

Max (we knew all about them from eavesdropping on the scientists at the Institute) stood about five feet away from me, and Alex's warm hand found its way into mine.

"Who are you? Don't I know you?" Max asked firmly.

"I'm Jay and this is Alex," I answered, trying not to look scared. "You and your Flock freed us at the Institute, remember?"

Realization dawned on her face, and she seemed to relax, along with the others.

"Can we help you somehow? Is he hurt?" she asked, motioning to Alex's bandaged arm. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Alex is fine. But yeah, we could use some food and shelter. I'll explain everything later, I promise." I hoped she believed me.

Apparently she did, because she motioned for me to follow, and I trodded along silently behind her, Alex was beside me with his arm around my waist. Some birds were chirping on a close branch, and one talked to me.

_Hey you're new around here, _it said, or actually chirped, to me.

I smiled and called back to it, _Yeah I'm visiting some...friends. Wanna come? I have some food if you want. _

I reached into my back pocket for a half-eaten granola bar, and the little blue bird chirped goodbye to its friends to fly and land on my hand. Alex was watching the whole thing with a smile on his face and the others turned to look at me. I held out the granola bar and she picked at it, finishing the whole thing quickly. I noticed she had a little white star on her chest, so I decided to call her Star.

_My name is Jay. It's nice to meet you, Star, _I told it, and she sang back happily, glad that she had a name. Max finally spoke up.

"You can talk to birds?" she asked, surprised.

"Not just birds, any animal. I can understand all of their sounds," I explained. Star flew over to Max and chirped a hello at the Flock. "Star's saying hi, by the way."

"Her name is Star?"

"Yeah, she likes you all a lot." She flew back onto my shoulder and ruffled her feathers a little.

"Do you guys have any other powers we should know about?" Iggy asked.

"Well I have super strength, can talk to animals, and turn invisible. Alex has super speed, can see the future, and change color sometimes," I replied, while Alex grinned proudly.

"I'm also extremely handsome and good-looking," he added, and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"So you have wings and powers, just like us?" Nudge asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but it's a little more than just wings…" he added with a sly smirk.

"What do you mean?" Max questioned with caution. Angel gasped in delight as she saw what was on his mind.

"Should I do it?" Alex asked me anxiously. I knew what he was going at.

"Go for it." I stepped back from him, and Star hunched closer to me.

"What's he gonna do?" Gazzy said excitedly.

"You'll find out. Give him some space." We all backed away as Alex spread his wings and soared straight up.

"Well, we can fly too. What's so different about him?" Max asked, confused.

"Just watch," I grinned evilly, and Max shifted uneasily.

"Now?" Alex yelled down at me, and Iggy spoke up before I could answer.

"Is he gonna poop on us?" He said, and the little kids choked up in uncontrollable laughter. Fang's lips even twitched, and Max rolled her eyes.

"Nooo! Please spare us! Anything but that!" Gazzy gasped.

"It'll get in my hair!" Nudge screamed sarcastically, and their laughter eventually died off.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now Alex!"

I could see him grin from the ground, and he flew around super fast in a circle. He was so graceful, so silent, so _hot_… Angel giggled, and I glared at her.

Just then Alex let out a loud piercing screech, trying to show off. I was used to it, but the Flock cringed, and Iggy held his ears. The sound cut off, and Alex went zooming towards the ground. We spread out in a circle to leave him room.

"Dive bomb? Well we can do _that_ -" Max began, but I interrupted.

"Shh! Watch!"

I could see Alex's form started to shift, and the Flock stared wide-eyed. I just smiled as his strong talons and beak began to show, and he approached the ground with incredible velocity. He did a spin in mid-air, and landed on the soft grass with an inaudible thud, fully morphed in all his large wolf/bird/thing glory.

"Nice one. I didn't even hear you land that time," I said, and I grinned as Alex nudged me with his large head.

"Was that good?" he asked. I just kissed his head, making him smile, and turned back to the Flock. Everyone but Angel seemed to be in shock, and Gazzy was the first to break out of it.

"That was awesome!" he and Iggy exclaimed, and Nudge squealed in excitement.

"Wow," Fang said, and for him, that was a big achievement.

"So wait, he's part bird, human, _and_ wolf? Looks like the whitecoats had some time on their hands…" Max pondered, turning to me. "Can you do it too?"

"Duh, only I look better when I phase." I said. Alex rolled his eyes, shaking his hurt arm out a little.

"I'll have my mom look at his shoulder. She's a vet," Max said with a slight smirk. "Wanna fly or walk? It's about a two mile trip."

"Fly please," I answered, and Alex kneeled down on his front legs so I could climb on his back.

"You guys can carry people on your back? Like horses?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, you should take a ride sometime. It's really fun," I answered, and the little ones all smiled and cheered.

"Let's get going," Max said, and Alex took a running leap into the sky, flapping his large grey wings to gain altitude. I leaned into his furry neck to hide from the wind as Star hid in my jacket. The Flock led the way, and the younger ones kept asking us about what we could do. Max apparently trusted me, and even Fang seemed to accept it.

_Well it's nice to be wanted_, I thought gladly.

**Me: Nice long chappie, right?**

**Fang: There was more of me, so that's a plus.**

**Jacob: Alex, aka me, is pretty cool too.**

**Me: Oh you're so conceded, unlike Edward and Iggy here…**

**Edward: I love Bella. Bella is beautiful, and smart, and sweet…**

**Me: Wow he's crazier than Fang.**

**Fang: Hey!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* What about you, Iggy?**

**Iggy: I love bombs. Bombs are awesome, and cool, and-**

**Me: Oh for the love of Wolfy!**

**R&R! Before all the sporks disappear!**

**Random Crowd: *gasp* Noooo!!!**


	7. Author's Note!

**Me: Well faithful readers, i don't think there's anything else to add to this oneshot, so im gonna quit this story.**

**Iggy: Aw, and it was just getting to my part...**

**Me: Shove it. Anywho, im working on another story, so dont worry, maybe you'll see some new material soon. **

**Fang: Oh joy.**

**Me: Yes, because we all know you are known for your extreme peppiness. *rolls eyes***

**SEE YA LATER WOLFANATORS! IM OUT! **

***disappears* whoosh!  
**


End file.
